So Here We Are Again
by Solo Shadow
Summary: [COMPLETE FINALLY!]THE SEQUEL TO 'I Will Stand Beside you in your Anguish'. The follow up. What happens now? Tohru loves Kyou ? What about Yuki? Rated T for language among other things
1. Oh god, please don't let him die

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Baskests or the characters or the company or anything else like that.**_

* * *

Here it is, the sequel to _I Will Stand Beside you in your Anguish_! Hopefully you like it!

* * *

Kyou Sohma moaned and opened his eyes. He could hear sirens and voices, but he couldn't make out what the voices were saying. They sounded alarmed. _I wonder who's hurt. _He thought vaguely. Then he closed his eyes and let the darkness take him.

Yuki Sohma was sitting in the backseat of a car with Hatsuharu and Momiji. Hatori was driving, and Shigure on the passenger side. No one spoke. They were headed towards the hospital. Haru had a broken nose, and Yuki had several wounds of his own, but Hatori could easily tend to those. It was Kyou and Akito on their minds.

Yuki was still trying to accept everything that had happened minutes before. Akito set a trap for them. Kyou had been stabbed -twice- protecting Tohru. What had Yuki done? Akito was mobbed by a large group of girls. If the girls hadn't come who knows what may have happened. Yuki didn't even want to think about it. When the teachers appeared Yuki had panicked. It was Haru who came up with a believable and thorough cover story of how Akito and his gang had been attempting to gang-bang them all. Yuki closed his eyes, wishing to forget the scene. Momiji and Tohru diving behind a car for protection, and Haru taking on four men to keep them safe. Kyou wrestling with a man who held a sharp knife blade. Akito's face, laughing. Fast-forward. The blood-everywhere- Streaming down Haru's face. Spurting from his own hand. Puddles of it around Kyou, soaking into Tohru's skirt as she knelt beside him. Yuki shivered inadvertently.

"Yuki, are you okay?" Haru asked him.

"I think so." Yuki said, sounded unsure even to himself.

Haru looked at him with a tender look in his eyes. "It's going to be okay."

Yuki just stared at his feet.

Tohru Honda sat in an ambulance, watching as quick hands injected drugs into the body on the stretcher. The same hands had washed and attempted to slow the steady flow of blood from two stab wounds.

She couldn't suppress her sobs. As the EMTs rushed back and forth, she wondered if it would do any good. Torhu was ever optimistic, but she was remembering her mother. _It had been too late for her._ Tohru thought. She looked at the limp form. _No, don't think like that. It's going to be okay…_

Hatori parked in the hospital parking lot and everyone exited quickly. Without a word, they headed to the emergency room. There Tohru was waiting, sitting in a corner. Yuki immediately went to her side. She tearfully reported that Kyou needed a blood transfusion that was occurring as they spoke, but it may not be enough.

"And what of Akito?" Hatori asked.

Tohru stared at him blankly. "I don't know…they asked his name, that's all…."

Just then, a grim looking doctor appeared. "Where is the family of Akito Sohma?"

Hatori stepped forward. "I am Hatori Sohma, M.D. I'd appreciate it if Akito was transferred to my care." He said smoothly.

"I'm afraid that's impossible. Akito Sohma was dead on arrival."

There was a sharp intake of breath.

"There must be some mistake!" Shigure exclaimed. "He must be alive! He must!"

"Sir, I understand this is a terrible shock. Apparently he had a heart attack brought on by rage. I wish I could do more, but I cannot. Please, feel free to contact the hospital for therapy sessions." The doctor turned to Hatori. "Please speak to the nurse about a funeral and such." With that, he walked away.

Hatori walked over to the nurse, looking shocked. Shigure collapsed into the nearest chair. "I can't believe it." He muttered.

Yuki didn't know what to say. He couldn't comprehend it all at once. _Akito, dead?_ It was too much. His head was swimming. Something seemed to snap.

Haru turned to say something just as Yuki fainted.

"Yuki?" Haru rushed to catch him. "Yuki, what's wrong?"

"Yuki-kun?" Tohru looked up. "Oh no! Is he okay? Can't someone do something? This is a hospital! Someone do something!" As usual, she panicked, causing other people in the room to look over.

"Tohru-kun, shush." Shigure said. "It's going to be all right."

"How can you say that?" She shrieked. "Akito-san is DEAD! Kyou-kun is fighting for his life! And now Yuki-kun…How can you say it will be all right!"

No one knew what to say. That outburst was so unlike Tohru.

"When Yuki was younger highly unpleasant shocks tended to overwhelm him causing him to faint." Hatori reappeared. "Just let him rest. He'll be fine."

"Thank goodness." Tohru sniffed, sitting down next to Yuki.

"Haru, what's going to happen?" Momiji asked, seeking comfort from his cousin. "With Akito gone, we need a new head of family…which means…"

"I know." Haru said sadly. "I wish I had the answer for myself."

Kyou walked through a deserted hall. _Where am I? _The walls were a dingy gray, and the only light came from the end of the hall. _What the hell is that? _He wondered. He started towards it. As he did, he started to hear voices, getting louder as he approached the light. It was impossible to know what they were saying, but he recognized them. Kazuma and Kagura. Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame. Haru and Momiji. Kisa and Hiro. Hell, even Yuki. And Tohru. _Tohru…what's she saying? _He was getting even closer to the light. Suddenly an orange cat appeared in front of him. _What the…? _He felt compelled to follow it. It was running away from the light. Then, it became clear what the voices were saying. "Don't go. **Stay away from the light!**" But now the light was chasing him. He ran faster, following the cat. Suddenly he felt like he was falling.

* * *

How's that for the first chapter of the new story? Hehe. Read on! 


	2. With love and hate

Yuki was aware of what was going on around him, but he couldn't open his eyes. Suddenly, a vision popped into his head. Kyou was running away from something. _What is that light?_ Then it made sense.

"NO!" He jolted awake.

"Yuki-kun?" Tohru was sitting next to him. "What's wrong?"

He was shaking uncontrollably.

"Yuki?" Haru sat down and put his arms around him. "Yuki, what did you see?"

Succumbing to his cousin's warm embrace, Yuki whispered. "Kyou is struggling. I saw…I saw him running from a light."

Haru looked into the eyes of the older boy. _He's afraid._ "Yuki…there's nothing we can do now. Kyou's on his own until…"

"I know…"

Another doctor appeared in the waiting room. "Is there a family here by the name Sohma?"

"That's us!" Momiji called across the room.

The doctor walked over. "Ah, yes. You must be the girl who came in the ambulance." She said to Tohru. "You said the boy's name was Kyou Sohma?"

"Uh-huh." Tohru was on the verge of tears again. "Is he…"

"He's stable." The doctor said, smiling. "You can all see him, but only two at a time."

"Thank goodness." Shigure said. "At least we didn't lose them both."

Tohru was crying tears of relief. "I want to see him." She said.

"Me too." Yuki said.

"Follow me." The doctor said.

Tohru and Yuki followed close behind her, and the others trailed behind.

"Sensei…" Haru said to Shigure. "Have you noticed how much Yuki has changed these past few days?"

"Indeed he has changed." Shigure smiled. "I think he's learning things about himself."

"Yes." _I just hope those things don't hurt him._

Tohru and Yuki entered the room first. Kyou was hooked up to several machines, but he was breathing on his own.

Tohru smiled and wiped the last tear from her eye. "He's really okay." She said softly.

Yuki couldn't look at her. Suddenly the pain and jealousy was taking its toll. "Yeah. Lucky."

Tohru leaned in and spoke to Kyou. "Kyou-kun, we're here. Yuki-kun and me. We're both so glad you're alive." She kissed him on the forehead. "Wake up soon."

She turned to Yuki. "I'm being rude. Yuki-kun, do you have something you want to say?"

Yuki blushed. "Um…yes…but if you don't mind…can you leave…just for a moment?"

Tohru smiled in understanding. "Of course." She left the room.

Yuki turned to his cousin. He rarely saw Kyou asleep. "Hi Kyou…" He wasn't sure how to say it. "I know…I know we never got along…and I know you hate me…but I just want to say this." He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you. Please forgive me. I don't want to hate you anymore."

Yuki had no way of knowing if Kyou could hear him or not. And even if he could, that didn't mean he'd listen or care. But Yuki had more to say.

"And Honda-san…she loves you, so take care of her. I promise I'll try not to be jealous or rude."

Kyou stirred in his sleep. He mumbled something inaudible, but Yuki felt a sense of closure. "Thank you for listening."

He opened the door and smiled at Tohru. "I'm finished. Someone else can visit now."

Shigure went in after Tohru, and Hatori turned to Yuki. "You know we have no reasons to be happy today." He said. "Our head of family is dead."

Yuki shrugged passively. "There's nothing I can do to change that."

Hatori stared at his young relative. "You could have prevented it." He said.

Yuki's head snapped up and he glared at Hatori. "I could not have prevented it. He was supposed to die soon anyway. How do you know today wasn't the day?"

"Well…I never did think of that." Hatori said.

"So don't blame me!" Yuki yelled. Then he ran down the hall.

Hatori was very surprised. "That's not like Yuki at all." He said slowly.

"Yuki…wait!" Haru went after his cousin. "Yuki…"

Yuki turned the corner and stopped. Even though what he had run was a very short distance, he was out of breath.

"Yuki, what's wrong?" Haru asked.

Yuki sat down and put his face in his knees. "I can't handle this anymore." He said. "I just can't. Kill me now." He was crying.

Seeing his cousin cry upset Haru as well. "Yuki…please don't do this to yourself." He sat down beside him. "Tell me what you can't handle...we'll handle it together."

For the first time, Yuki felt comfort in someone's words other than Tohru's. He turned to look at Haru. "I thought I could give her up, Haru. I thought…making her happy would make me happy. But if she wants him…nobody wants me."

"That's not true…" _It's not true at all. Should I say it? _"Yuki…I want you. I want to see you happy and smiling. I want you to tell me what bothers you. I want to be near you and keep you happy."

Yuki stared into Haru's eyes, then, giving in completely, fell into his cousin's arms. "Haru…what should I do?"

Haru rubbed Yuki's back. They were, in the middle of a hospital hallway, but they didn't care. "I don't know what you should do. But I promise I'll be here for you."


	3. I'll be here for you

**_Standard disclaimers apply!_**

* * *

Hello! I'm back! I went on vacation for a week so I haven't updated...(sorry, don't hurt me!) anyway...I hope this chapter is interesting.

* * *

Haru's words convinced Yuki to return to the others. Hatori didn't press the subject of Akito. Even so, Yuki refused to look him in the eye.

Hatori watched the boy carefully. _Perhaps I shouldn't lay blame. _He thought. _He's just a child. A mind can only take so much._

Shigure exited the hospital room. "Haa-san, you go ahead in. Tohru-kun won't leave his side." He stole a glance at Yuki. "She says she wants to see him wake up."

"How loyal." Hatori chose his words carefully. "I would like to see him."

Hatori entered the room, and Shigure sat down next to Yuki. Haru stood in a corner and Momiji had wandered off to find a vending machine.

"Yuki-kun, are you all right?" He asked gently.

Yuki raised his eyes and looked at his cousin. "How am I supposed to answer that question? In one week my life was torn apart. Now I have to piece it back together alone."

"You're not alone." Shigure whispered. "There's someone here that really cares about you. And I'm not talking about Tohru-kun."

Shigure watched the effect this had on Yuki. The boy slowly turned his head towards Haru, and as he did, a glimmer of happiness played across his eyes before he turned bitter once again.

"He shouldn't have to help me rebuild my life after my own screw-ups."

"Yuki-kun, he doesn't have to, he wants to."

Finally the words got through to Yuki. The person he thought he needed wasn't who he needed at all. The person he really needed was the one that would put him before any other. The person who had cared for him from the moment their lives intertwined. That person was Haru. Why Yuki never truly realized it before he didn't know.

Just then a voice rang through the hallway. "Little brother!"

Yuki whipped around. _Oh god no! _

Ayame rushed up and embraced his brother tightly. "Oh Yuki, the moment I heard what had happened I dashed over here as quickly as I could, for this is a time the person you need most is your older brother."

Yuki rolled his eyes. "Shigure did you call him here?"

"No." For once Shigure wasn't excited to see the snake. _Ayame…this is terrible timing. _

"Oh, Shigure didn't call me. The main house is in an uproar over dear Akito. How is he?"

"He's dead." Yuki said bluntly. There was no remorse in his voice.

Surprisingly, this information neither surprised nor upset Ayame.

"Ahh, poor boy. But his time would have come soon enough anyway."

"Ayaa." Shigure warned.

"And how is Kyou?" Ayame voice turned serious, and for once not using the nickname that annoyed Kyou so much. "He's still with us, right?"

"Yes." Haru piped up. "He's alive and stable."

"Oh thank god. The family wouldn't be the same if he left us."

Yuki stared at him. "You'd rather loose Akito than Kyou?"

"Heavens yes. All Akito did for this family was torture and scare us. He wanted control. A head of family should be wise and kind, not at all like Akito."

Yuki was amazed at the wisdom flowing from his brother's mouth.

"Now don't tell me you were hoping Kyou passed away. What a terrible thought little brother."

"I was not thinking that!" Yuki said, indignant. "I would never think that about Kyou."

"Oh, I know you wouldn't. You're too innocent and pure of heart. Oh, how I love that about you." Ayame continued rambling in an airy tone, oblivious to the obvious annoyance of Yuki.

"Ayaa…" Haru cut in. "It's wonderful you've come to comfort Yuki, but I really need him to…to visit another patient. If you don't mind, I'd like to be alone with him."

Ayame's golden eyes examined Haru briefly before Ayame said "Oh of course, how rude of me. Yuki, if you have another friend to visit, don't let me stop you."

Haru grabbed Yuki's wrist and pulled him into an empty room. "I hope that wasn't a problem." Haru said.

"No. Thank you." Yuki had a million thoughts circling his mind. "Haru…I…I have something to say."

"What is it Yuki?"

"I-um…" _This is stupid. I should be able to say this to Haru. I've known him practically my whole life! _"Well…I just…thank you." He blushed. "For always being there. I never really said it before. You're always watching out for me…and trying to make me happy…and I used to ignore it but now I really see it."

Oh, the smile on Haru's face was amazing. "You really mean that?"

"Yes." Yuki blushed an even deeper red. "I really mean it. I want to try to be the kind of person you are to me. Haru…" He couldn't finish his sentence, but Haru knew what he ment.

"It's okay." Haru was beaming. "You have a lot to think about. Right now, just concentrate on being happy, okay?"

Yuki smiled. "Okay Haru. But right now, I need to hide from him." Yuki was of course talking about Ayame.

"Of course. Come on, let's head down to the cafeteria, and we'll get you something to eat."

"That sounds good."

Together they headed down to the cafeteria. There they found Momiji wrestling with one of those annoying vending machines that never works.

"Momiji, what are you doing?" Yuki asked.

"The vending machine took my money and won't give me my candy!" He whined. "And I was going to get something for everyone else too, but now I can't!"

Yuki smiled at Momiji's simple worries.

"It's okay. I think everyone will understand."

"Yeah, but I felt like giving everyone something to eat would make everyone feel just a little better." He said, sounding disappointed.

"Did you try punching it?" Haru said without really thinking. "Here, I'll do it."

"Haru…"

CRASH! The front of the machine shattered everywhere.

"Oops." Haru said sheepishly. "Maybe that wasn't the best idea." Several people were pointing and muttering now.

"Oh yay, pocky!" Momiji cheered. "That's your favorite, right Yuki?"

Yuki shrugged. "Yes…but I don't need it that bad…"

"Yuuuuuuki!" A voice sang. "Ahh, there you are, dear brother. Are you and your little friends causing trouble?"

"No…" Yuki tensed up again. _Now what?_ "It was an accident."

"Oh course. Well, boys will be boys won't they?" Ayame said, waving away the cafeteria staff. "Now come on, dear Kyonkichi is waking up!"


	4. Open your eyes

**_Standard disclaimers apply._**

* * *

Yuki's eyes glazed over. _He's waking up? _He hadn't been thinking about Kyou waking up yet. To be honest, he was afraid. He didn't know if Kyou had heard what he said, and he wondered what Kyou would say if he had heard.

"Why so quiet, Yuki? Aren't you going to greet our cousin?" Ayame's voice refused to allow Yuki to explore his thoughts. "Come now. Ahh, Momiji-kun, what is that you have? Strawberry pocky? Why that's my favorite!"

Yuki cringed. He hated the thought of sharing any trait with Ayame.

Haru noticed how uncomfortable Ayame was making Yuki. "Ayaa, doesn't Hatori need you?" He asked. "I mean, with Akito gone, there's a lot of paperwork to fill out."

Ayame looked thoughtful. "Oh yes, I should help him with that. Haa-kun, you're so wise!" He hopped off to find Hatori.

"Are we gonna go see Kyou now?" Momiji asked, bouncing up and down.

"I think we should." Yuki said slowly.

"Is that what you want to do Yuki?" Haru whispered.

"Yes. It really is."

The three of them eventually found Shigure upstairs, although it took a while with Haru leading the way. Tohru was still sitting by Kyou's side, so Yuki went in first.

"Hello Honda-san." He said to Tohru.

"Yuki-kun, I'm so glad you're here!" Tohru seemed happy as ever; even after all the trauma of the day. "He's waking up!"

Just at that moment, Kyou's eyes flew open and he jerked up. "What happened?"

"Kyou-kun, sit down!" Tohru squealed. "Everything is fine."

"Tohru?" Kyou still looked bemused. "You're okay." He looked around the room. "Am I in the hospital?"

"Yep! Everyone's here!"

Kyou's eyes fell upon Yuki. He grunted. "What happened to Akito?"

Tohru stared at her hands. "Well, umm…you see…"

"What happened?"

"He's dead." Yuki said, saying what the all-loving Tohru could not. "He's dead and gone."

Kyou grinned. "The bastard's gone!" He shouted gleefully.

"Kyou-kun, how can you say that about a member of your family?" Tohru said, skeptical.

"He's just willing to say what no one else will." Yuki said quietly. "He's just more inconsiderate."

"Don't call me inconsiderate you damn rat!" Kyou said. But he continued to smile. "Hey Tohru, can I talk with the damn rat a minute?"

"Of course!" Tohru would never say no to Kyou-it was so obvious. She left the room.

"I heard you." Kyou said simply. "While I was asleep. I heard what you said."

Yuki blushed. "Well…I…"

"You want Tohru to be happy even if it isn't with you. Even if you wind up making me happy."

"How did you know what I was going to say?"

"I feel the same way." Kyou looked at him seriously. "I would die for her. I swear to god. As much as I hated you, if that's what it would have taken to make her happy that's what I would have done."

Yuki knew he could relax. Kyou would never do anything to hurt Tohru. "Thank you."

"No, thank you." He grinned. "For being 'that damn Yuki' you're an okay guy."

"Thanks."

"Tell Tohru to get back here now, will yah? I need to talk to her."

"Okay."

Yuki left the room gratefully. Kyou made him nervous, especially right now. He wasn't sure what to expect. When they argued all the time he was never worried, but now…

He told Tohru she could go back inside, and sat down next to Haru. Thankfully, Ayame was nowhere to be found. Emotionally, Yuki was feeling a bit better. Picking up a water bottle, he chugged it down, only to find himself choking on the water.

Haru clapped him on the back. "Are you okay?"

It then dawned on Yuki that all this time Haru had been asking him if he was okay with a broken nose himself. No one had bothered to tend to it.

"Does your nose hurt?" He asked.

"Huh? Yeah sort of." He touched it absent-mindedly. "Does it look bad?"

"Yes." Yuki said. "You're all bloody. Come on, let's clean you up."

"Okay…?"

Smiling, Yuki took Haru's hand. "First we'll wash it off, then we'll find Hatori."

"But Ayaa is with him."

"That's okay." Yuki felt strangely happy, relieved if you will. "You're more important."

Haru opened his mouth as if to say something, then shut it. He just smiled warmly.


	5. A New Yuki

**_Standard disclaimers apply!_**

* * *

Whew! Okay, I updated. It's hard updating four stories on a regular basis. Sorry this chapter took so long.

* * *

It wasn't hard to find a bathroom. There was some guy in the corner who kept staring at Yuki and Haru, but they ignored him. Yuki helped Haru wash off and smiled as he did so.

"Does it hurt?" He asked.

"No…well, a little."

"Oh…Let's find Hatori then."

"Okay."

They walked down the hall side by side, smiling like they shared a secret. Yuki definitely felt better, better than he had in days. Kyou was no longer his enemy, Tohru was happy, Akito was dead, and Haru…Haru was there for him.

They found Hatori and Ayame in a waiting room filling out various forms. Hatori was serious as ever, but Ayame was bouncing around like a child.

"Haa-kun! Yuki! How lovely to see you!" He squeaked. "What can we do for you."

Ignoring his elder brother, Yuki spoke to Hatori. "Haru's nose looks broken. I think you should look at it."

"Oh." Hatori examined the boy quickly. Then, taking bandages out of his briefcase, he wrapped Haru up. "It's not serious. You'll be fine in a few days."

"Okay." Haru said. He was crossing his eyes, annoyed at the big white bandage on his nose.

"It's late." Hatori commented. "You kids should really go home and get some sleep."

"Honda-san won't leave Kyou's side." Yuki said.

"Oh course not." He sighed. "The rest of you, go home. Hail a taxi. Stay at Shigure's." He paused. "Take him home too, it's been a long day for everyone."

"Okay."

"I want you to go to school tomorrow."

"What?" Yuki was stunned. "How can you expect us to-"

"No objections." Hatori said, solemn.

Haru was pouting. "But I don't want to go back to school."

"And what about Kyou and Honda-san?"

"They will be excused, but the rest of you are to attend."

"Stupid Hatori." Yuki grumbled as they left to find Momiji and Shigure.

"You do know, we could always skip."

Yuki turned to Haru. The old Yuki would never do that. But he was creating a new Yuki. "Skip?"

"Yeah. Momiji wouldn't tell, and Tohru and Kyou won't be there to notice."

"We could skip…" he mused. "I'll decide tomorrow. Right now I just want to go to sleep."

They found Shigure and Momiji and headed home. Unfortunately, Kagura was there, waiting to ambush them.

"Why didn't anyone tell me what hospital you went to? I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK!"

"Umm…Kagura calm down."

"How can I calm down Haa-chan! My poor Kyou-kun is all alone in the hospital!"

"Kagura, he's not alone." Yuki chose his words carefully. Not only was he about to break her heart, she was probably going to hit him too. "Honda-san is with him."

"Oh. Oh that does sound like Tohru. So caring. I'll go take over for her now."

Yuki put his hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Kagura, that's not what I meant."

Slowly, the words dawned on her. "She's _with _him?"

Yuki nodded.

"NO! HOW COULD HE DO THAT? I REFUSE TO BELIEVE IT!"

"Kagura, do you really love Kyou?"

"What?" She stared at him. "Oh course I do! I love him with all my heart! I love him so much I could burst!"

"Then you want him to be happy, right?"

"Of course I do!"

"Well, he's happy."

"But…but I…"

"Do you really want him to be happy?"

"Yes." Kagura sat down heavily. "But I always thought he'd be happy with me!" Tears escaped her eyes, glittering as they fell to the floor.

Yuki felt sympathy for his cousin. "Kagura, I know it's hard."

"You don't understand how fragile a girl's feelings are!"

"Kagura, everyone's feelings are fragile."

"But he chose her over me."

"She chose him over me."

Kagura looked at him. "I…I didn't realize. I'm sorry Yun-chan!" She jumped up and hugged him. "We're both heartbroken!"

"Ahem." Haru grunted.

"Um, Kagura, Haru and I have to do some things." Yuki said, pushing her away. "You can stay here tonight."

"Oh, thank you! Where's Shii-chan?"

"Somewhere with Momiji." Haru said.

"Okay, I'll go find them and cook dinner!"

Yuki felt a small pang in his chest. _Tohru always cooked…No, I have to stay strong._ "Okay, that sounds good."

He dragged Haru upstairs to his room.

"So…what do you wanna do?" Haru asked.

Yuki shrugged. "I dunno." He was speaking sloppily, another thing old Yuki never did.

Haru looked around. "Do you have any videos games?"

"No…I never really was interested in them." Suddenly he really wanted to play a video game. "I bet Shigure has some."

The boys went rummaging through Shigure's study (He'll never notice, it's such a mess) and found a PS2 and several games.

"Let's play this one!" Haru said, holding up a game rated M for blood, gore, and nudity.

"Why am I not surprised Shigure has that…" Yuki grumbled. Then he smiled. "Sounds good."

He and Haru spent an hour together, playing videos games and talking. That night Haru slept in Yuki's room. (A/N: ON A COT YOU PERVERTS…tehe)


	6. People Change

**_Standard disclaimers apply!_**

* * *

Sorry I've neglected to update in a while...school's wearing me ragged. But I got around to it, just for you guys!

* * *

As usual, Yuki had trouble getting up in the morning. Haru practically had to drag him downstairs to eat breakfast.

When they walked into the kitchen they were surprised to see the paper door was destroyed. Shigure whispered, "Kagura has some suppressed rage issues."

Haru nodded and Yuki chose to ignore it. Plopping down to the table, he absentmindedly ate what was in front of him.

"Aww do we have to go to school today?" Momiji whined to Shigure. "It's no fun without Tohru and Kyou."

"Yes, yes, but I suppose you have to be educated." For the first time in years, Shigure was acting like an adult. "I'll drive you if you-"

"NO!" Haru shouted. "I mean…um…we need to walk, right Yuki?"

"Hnn…" Yuki still wasn't awake.

"Oh okay then. I'll just spend the day with dear Kagura…" Shigure looked fearful.

"Kagura's really nice when she's not around Kyou!" Momiji said happily. "You'll have a great time!"

"Umm…sure." Shigure didn't look so sure.

"Well, we'll be going now." Haru said, dragging the still groggy Yuki outside, Momiji following behind.

Yuki wasn't totally awake until they reached the school. "How'd I get here? And why are we here so early?"

"I led you here." Haru said.

Yuki looked around suspiciously. "Is this the right school?"

Momiji nodded. "Haru brought us to the right place! Yay!"

"Hey, come on…" Haru looked indignant. "I don't always get lost."

Momiji and Yuki looked at each other. "Yes you do."

Haru shrugged. "I didn't this time."

"It's the power of love!" Momiji exclaimed.

Yuki blushed and Haru grinned nervously. "C'mon it's not that….I come to school everyday…"

Just then, Uo and Hanajima rushed up. "What happened?" Uo demanded. "Where's Tohru? Is she safe?"

"She's fine." Yuki said, taken aback.

"Where is she?" Hana asked.

"In the hospital keeping Kyou company." Momiji said.

"What happened to orange-top?" Uo asked curiously.

"He was stabbed twice in the stomach." Haru said frankly.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Oh…Is he okay?" she asked.

"They're not sure." Haru said, deciding to tell one of his stories. "When he arrived in the ambulance they thought he was a goner for sure, and Tohru rushed to him, tears streaming down her face. Her tears fell onto his face, and suddenly, the bleeding stopped. They rushed him into surgery, but they were still doubtful. He was in a coma and they didn't think he'd ever wake up. But when Tohru went to see him, she wept, praying to god that he would awaken. And then, miraculously, he awoke. A touching day."

"Haru, that's not what happened!" Momiji said. "Kyou is going to be okay. Akito's dead though."

"Who was this Akito?" Hana asked.

"Um…" Yuki hated when he was put in these situations. "An acquaintance of the family."

"And why is he dead?"

"He was the one who sent the guy to kill Kyou." Momiji said.

"Whoa, orange-top was the target of assassination? Awesome!" Uo shouted. "That guy's cooler than I gave him credit for! We should go visit him and Torhu, Hana."

"Indeed we should. I believe skipping school would be perfectly logical for this."

"You'll need someone to show you where to go. We'll go with you." Haru said as Momiji stiftled a laugh.

"Haru, you're not the best person to get them there. We'll all go."

"Yes we will." Yuki said.

"Am I hearing right? Prince Yuki is going to skip school?" Uo was ecstatic. "This just keeps getting better. Let's go!"

Somehow, they managed to get to the hospital…no thanks to Haru. When they got there, unfortunately, Hatori was outside Kyou's room.

"We need a way to sneak in." Yuki said.

"We could always go in the window." Haru offered his idea.

"But this is the second floor." Hanajima pointed out.

"We _could_ go through the window," Yuki said thoughtfully. "There's a fire escape…this used to be a regular apartment building."

"Why are we avoiding that guy anyway? Who is he?" Uo said hotly.

"He's our cousin, and our family doctor." Momiji said. "Ha'ri wouldn't like it if he saw us skipping school."

"Let's use the fire escape." Yuki decided.

They all went back outside and around to the back of the building. As Yuki had said, there was a fire escape.

"I'm impressed." Uo commented. "I never thought Prince Yuki would skip school or sneak around."

"Yeah, well _Prince _Yuki wouldn't," He said.

"Okay?"

They all scrambled up the fire escape, then found the window to Kyou's room. When they entered they nearly gave Tohru a heart attack.

"EEK!" She shrieked, covering her head with her hands.

"Tohru, shh, you'll wake up Kyou!" Momiji whispered loudly.

"Momiji-kun?" She slowly brought her hands down. "Yuki-kun? Hatsuharu-san? Uo-chan? Hana-chan? What are you all doing here?"

"We came to visit you and orange-top!" Uo said brightly.

"Yes. We were worried about your wellbeing." Hanajima added.

"Uo…Hana…" Tohru's eyes welled up with tears like they do when she's touched. "I'm so glad you came, but I'm fine. Kyou-kun…he saved me."

"Oh really now?" Uo asked, sitting down in a random chair next to Tohru. "What happened?"

Haru opened his mouth to tell the story, but Uo hit him over the head. "Did I ask you? Tohru, tell me what happened."

"Well…um…we were outside for lunch and…Akito-san…he was waiting for Kyou…" She paused to wipe a stray tear from her cheek. "And…we were trying to get away unnoticed…but I tripped over a hose. All of a sudden a man grabbed me…and Akito said it was Kyou or me…and Kyou…he started for Akito…then stopped and attacked the man that held me…" The tears flowed like rivers down her face. "The man…he had a knife…and he stabbed him…twice…" She started sobbing.

"Oh Tohru you poor thing!" Uo exclaimed, hugging her friend tightly. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to kick that bastard's ass!"

"Uo, I believe you are forgetting the hero of her story." Hanajima said, a small smile on her lips. "We owe Kyou for protecting our little Tohru."

"Oh yeah…we do." She turned to Haru. "What do teenage boys like as gifts other than getting laid?"

Yuki couldn't help laughing at Haru's face. That's right, laughing. Haru was elated when he heard it.

"Yuki!" He cried happily. "Was something funny?"

Yuki blushed, embarrassed to have let emotion get the best of him. "Uhh…"

"Shh! You guys, you're going to wake up Kyou!" Momiji hissed. "That's not very nice!"

At that moment Kyou stirred, and woke up. "What the hell is everyone doing in here?" He asked, sitting up.

"Kyou-kun, you shouldn't sit up yet!" Tohru rushed over to him and forced him back into the bed.

"Hey c'mon." He argued weakly. "I'm not a wuss."

"You sure look like one all bandaged up." Uo teased. "We Yankees never used bandages."

"Why you…" He tried to get up, only to have Tohru push him back down again. She shook her head the way she does when she's crying.

"Please don't stress your body, Kyou-kun!"

"Uh…" He lay down, seeing her sad eyes. "I'm sorry Tohru." He said blushing.

"I just want you to get better…" She said softly.

"So you're a big hero now, huh Kyon?" Uo commented. "I hope you continue to express your love for Tohru so gallantly, or I'll have to intervene."

Kyou nodded nervously, then turned to Momiji, who had hopped onto the bed. "What do you want?"

Momiji grinned and hugged him. "I was worried about you Kyou!"

"Get offa me…" He whacked him on the head. "Ow…no really get off!"

"Momiji-kun, Kyou-kun needs time to heal!" Tohru exclaimed. "You can't be so physical!"

"Sorry Kyou." Momiji said, getting off. He grinned. "I'm glad you're feeling better!"

"I can tell," he said sarcastically. "What are you doing here?" he asked Yuki.

"Uh…" _Why am I here anyway? I thought I hated this guy. I guess it's not hate anymore. _"Can't a guy visit his cousin?"

Kyou shrugged. "It's weird..."

"Yeah, it's amazing to see you two in the same room and having it be a pleasant experience." Uo said.

"People change…"


	7. Talk about Awkward

**_Standard disclaimers apply!_**

* * *

Haru and Yuki decided to leave, but everyone else stayed to keep Tohru and Kyou company. As they were walking down the hall, Haru stopped a nurse and asked if she knew how long Kyou would be bedridden.

"Room 341, right? He's young and healthy, so a week or so of no straining physical activity. He can go home tomorrow."

"That ruins my fun." Haru said as the nurse walked away.

"What do you mean?"

"I wanted to have you all to myself Yuki." Haru said, leaning towards Yuki's face.

The older boy pulled away. Having Haru so close…it gave him feelings he didn't understand. At that moment who should walk by but Shigure.

"Haa-kun? Yuki-kun? Why aren't you two in school?" He was serious for a change. With Akito dead he had to be.

"We came to visit Kyou." Haru said quickly. "Our education is important, but some things in life are even more so, like family."

Shigure sighed, sounding like a tired old man instead of his usual over-the-top, annoying perky, poke-nose-in-everything attitude. "Why didn't you just go to school, Yuki-kun?"

"I didn't want to."

Just then Momiji ran up and stopped short. "Oh…Shii-chan…"

"Momitchi too?" He sighed again. "Get out before Haa-san sees you."

They did get out-fast. "How are Tohru's friends going to get out?" Momiji asked.

"Haa-san doesn't know them. It won't occur to him." Haru said.

"Oh yeah." Momiji skipped ahead, and Haru took a good look at Yuki.

"Are you okay? You look pale."

"I'm fine. I just think the past few days are catching up…and I'm cold."

"You're cold? We'd better get home. Until then, I'll warm you up." Haru put his arm around Yuki and smiled.

Yuki blushed. Haru's arm around his shoulders felt so nice. _Wait, what am I thinking? _He turned and looked at Haru's face. The sun was hitting it just so that his white hair seemed to sparkle. It was…cute.

_I am having total writer's block. Save me. This chapter was so short it's sad._


	8. Nothing ever goes right!

**_Standard disclaimers apply!_**

* * *

They got back to Shigure's house, and Haru decided to make something to eat. Yuki grabbed a book and a blanket and curled up on a futon, while Momiji skipped around merrily, doing his own thing. Haru sat down next to Yuki and handed him a bowl of leek soup.

"Are you sure you're all right?" He asked Yuki as he felt his forehead. "You're very warm."

"It's just walking in the cold. I'll be fine in a little while." Yuki responded.

The phone rang, and Haru answered it. "Hello, Sohma residence."

Yuki looked at Haru to see a look of shock on his cousin's face. "Rin? How did you- yeah. Yeah, he's dead. No, not Kyou. Yes, he was protecting Tohru." He glanced at Yuki. "No, I'm not alone. Hold on." He turned to Yuki. "I'm going to take this in the other room, if you don't mind.

**Conversation between Haru and Rin**

"So what is it you want to talk to me about?" Haru asked.

"I was thinking about what Kyou did." She said simply. He waited for more. "It made me realize how nice it is to have someone by your side. Someone that would die for you." She paused. "Haru…I'm sorry. I want you back!" (A/N: I'm probably getting Rin all wrong…I've only read to book 10)

_What? She wants me back? Could we go back? To the way it was before? _"Do you really think we can go back?" He asked in slight disbelief.

"I don't know. But I want to try. Will you take me back Haru?"

He took a deep breath. "Okay. I will."

"Thank you." She hung up the phone.

Haru went back to Yuki looking a bit confused, but very happy. _Oh no. _Yuki thought. _I don't want to know…yes I do. _"What was that about Haru?"

Haru stared at his feet for a minute, then raised his head, a small smile on his face. "I think Rin and I are back together."

Again, Yuki felt as if his whole world was crashing down on top of him. _Back…together? _What he said was, "Good for you. I'm a little tired, I think I'll go upstairs and take a nap."

While Yuki went upstairs, Kagura came back in from wherever she had been. "Haa-chan, what are you smiling about?"

"Um…" Haru hadn't told anyone that he and Rin had once gone out. No one but Yuki.

"What's this? Haa-chan at a loss for words? Oh, it must be good. Tell me!" She sat down to show she wasn't going anywhere.

"Well, Rin and I are going out."

"Oh really!" She clapped her hands together. "How exciting! Rin must see so many wonderful qualities in you, Haa-chan!" She gave him a quick hug. "We have to celebrate this!" She hopped up, full of energy. "I'll make…cake! Yes, cake!"

Kagura ran into the kitchen, and Haru just sat there for a minute. He chuckled. "She really is something…"

Meanwhile, Yuki was upstairs struggling with his breaking heart. _What was I thinking anyway? We're both guys. And Haru was…just being nice. But why does it hurt so much? _He started breathing hard. _Stop it! _He ordered himself. Still, he grabbed the inhaler he kept in his table draw (He hides it from Tohru so she doesn't worry). _I'm so pathetic. No one wants me. _He curled up into the fetal position like he was a little boy again. _Why doesn't anyone want me? _He heard the doorbell ring downstairs, and then someone answered. _Not my problem._

A minute later his door flew open. "Little brother!" A voice sang.

Yuki jumped up-fast. "What are you doing here nii-san?" He said tensely.

"I'm here to spend time with you of course. Come on, I'll take you out."

"I don't want to go out." Yuki moaned as he put his face in his pillow.

"Oh, yes you do!" Ayame said cheerfully. "We'll go out for coffee!" Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed Yuki and dragged him downstairs. As they walked past Kagura she just smiled and said "Have a good time."

_Haru, where are you when I need you? _Yuki thought as he was handed his jacket and dragged all the way to a coffee shop in town. Ayame plopped down into a seat. "Now, what do you want?"

"Nothing! I didn't even want to come!" Yuki yelled at him.

"Oh? But this is the first time I was able to get you out of the house without you punching me. Maybe you really did want to come."

His elder brother's golden eyes stared at him. "I-I'm just tired."

Ayame shook his head. "Yuki, why won't you talk to me? I know I wasn't much of a big brother when you were younger, but I want to be that big brother now."

Yuki sighed and looked out the window. "If you really want to know…"

* * *

Mwahahahahaha cliff-hanger. What will Yuki say? Will he open up? Will he reject his brother's kindness? Hehehe, I am evil. 


	9. Ayame, not again!

**_Standard disclaimers apply!_

* * *

Recap:**

Ayame shook his head. "Yuki, why won't you talk to me? I know I wasn't much of a big brother when you were younger, but I want to be that big brother now."

Yuki sighed and looked out the window. "If you really want to know…"

**Part Nine:**

"I…" Yuki didn't know how to explain it. "I…."

"OH MY GOD, PRINCE YUKI!"

Yuki turned to see several members of his pesky fan club gawking at him. "Oh, hello…"

"It is you!" A tall blonde stepped forward. "It's an honor to speak to you outside of the school environment! Is this your brother?"

"Yes, I am Yuki's older brother!" Ayame stepped forward in one graceful motion, his golden eyes examining every girl. "It's a pleasure to meet you all!" He grabbed the blonde's hand and kissed it gently, causing her to blush and squeal in excitement.

"Um…Prince Yuki…never mentioned his brother…" she stuttered out.

"Oh, well we hardly get to see each other what with him living with dear Gure-san's and I managing my own store. I do wish I had more free time to spend with him…"

"Nii-san…" Yuki said tensely. _I don't want to be here talking to these girls. I don't!_

"Oh, yes yes, we should be heading back I suppose…" Ayame said airily. "It was positively wonderful meeting you girls. Good day!" Again he dragged his brother, all the way back to Shigure's.

"Nii-san!" Yuki pulled himself away once they reached the door. "Why must you always interfere?"

"I was merely making conversation."

"Ahh! You don't understand at all!" Yuki slammed the door open. "Can someone please get him out of here?"

A pair of grey eyes looked up. "Get who out of here?" Haru asked, not seeing Ayame behind Yuki.

"Him, of course!" Yuki walked by and stomped up to his room. When he moved Haru say Ayame.

"Aya….what did you do?"

"I don't know. He seems unusually angry today."

"But he was fine earlier."

"Well, what were you two doing before I showed up?"

"Well, first we visited Kyou, then we got back and Rin ca-" Haru stopped short. "Oh. Yeah. I get it. Yeah. I'll take care of it."

"Oh? Why is it that I, the older brother, am always left out of the loop?"

"Yuki never seems to let anyone know what he's thinking." Haru said sadly. "But it might help if you weren't so…what's the word…flamboyant?"

"Oh?"

"I will try to explain it to you later. Right now I think Yuki needs someone."

"All right. I'll wait for Gure-san."

Haru took the stairs two at a time. _I should have realized…what if he does something! _He knocked on the door and Yuki opened it, seemingly fine. _Whew. I was overreacting. _"Hey."

"Hi." Yuki opened the door wider. "Want to come in?"

"Yeah." Haru walked in and sat on the bed. "So…did Aya wear you out?"

"…yes…"

Haru's eyes sought out Yuki's night table drawer. It was open. _What does he keep in there anyway?_ "Do you want something to eat?"

"Not really."

"Well…okay. Hatori called and said Kyou's coming home tomorrow."


	10. The Pros and Cons of Loving Someone

**_Standard disclaimers apply!

* * *

_**An update! I've shocked myself. I just haven't had the time to update (don't hurt me...), but I finally got to it. Yay.**_

* * *

_**

**_The next morning:_**

"Yuki come on! We're gonna be late!" Momiji dragged his cousin down the stairs. Yuki, not being a morning person, just yawned and let the younger boy pull him around.

Sometime during the car ride (Hatori was driving of course), Yuki woke up and wondered what was going on.

"Where are we going?"

"To pick up Kyou!" Momiji told him.

"Oh." Yuki realized Hatori was driving. "Why didn't you just bring him and Honda-san home instead of bringing us there?"

"I came back late last night." Hatori told him.

"Oh."

The got to the hospital to find Kisa, Hiro, and Rin waiting outside.

"What are they all doing here?" Yuki asked.

"Kisa wanted to see Kyou so Hiro came along. I don't know why Rin is here." Hatori said.

"Oh."

Haru glanced over at Yuki. "You okay this morning?"

"Yes." Yuki said shortly. _I don't want to talk to him. _

They got out of the car and Rin walked right up to Haru. Wordlessly, she grabbed his hand. No one noticed this but Yuki.

They all headed up to Kyou's room, where he and Tohru were waiting. When they arrived they found Tohru fussing over him.

"Kyou-kun, I don't think you should stand yet…the doctor said.."

"To hell with what the doctor said. I am NOT being wheeled out of here in a wheelchair!"

"Yes, you are." Hatori said. Kyou scowled and sat down, crossing his hands over his chest.

_He's sure not acting like he was near death. _Yuki thought. _Typical…stupid cat. _Right then, Kyou glanced at Yuki. It startled him. _What was that? Why did he look at me? What does he want now?_

"Why didn't you just bring us home instead of bringing everyone here?" Kyou asked, rolling his eyes at Hatori. "That's stupid."

"That's what I said." Yuki said impulsively. _Wait, did I just agree with Kyou?_

Kyou looked equally surprised. "Oh. Well, are we leaving this shit hole or what?"

"Whatever you say Kyou," Hatori said, a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"Why was he taken to a regular hospital anyway Ha'ri?" Momiji asked suddenly. "What if he had transformed?"

"I wasn't there at the time and there was nothing I could do to prevent a transformation. I would have simply erased their memories if it had been necessary."

_Like he did the time I transformed. _Yuki thought. _It's not unfair that we have to live in a vacuum. It's not fair that we have to be so careful. It's not fair that we'd never be accepted._

"How are all of them going to fit in a car?" Kyou asked. "Are we gonna be on each other's laps or something?"

"Ha'ri drove a van. We're all coming back with you!" Momiji said excitedly.

"Oh, great." Kyou said sarcastically.

"But it is great"! Tohru exclaimed. "Everyone is so happy you're okay Kyou!"

"Eh…"

Eventually everyone piled into the van and Hatori drove back to Shigure's house. When they arrived, Tohru and Kisa helped Kyou up to his room, and Hiro and Momiji trailed behind. Haru and Rin went for a walk, and Hatori went to talk with Shigure. That left Yuki all alone.

_Oh, just great…_He thought numbly. _Alone, again._ He sighed and headed up to his room to do some homework.

After a few minutes, there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

Hatori stepped in. "I think we need to talk."

"About what?"

"This situation," he answered. "It's rather obvious it's had a toll on you."

"I may not want to talk about it."

"I'm not giving you an option." The man sat down on his bed. "Yuki, there comes a time in everyone's life where they face rejection. As cursed members of the Sohma family, we experience this time far more than normal people."

"And so…?"

"And so I want you to realize you're not the only one of us this has happened to. You can't give up."

Yuki knew Hatori was right. If anyone, Hatori had the right to be angry and upset. But instead, Hatori was the calm man telling others not to give up. But Yuki didn't care at that moment. At that moment, he was regretting ever giving up the person he loved most to the cat.

"Hatori…I know…" His voice was pained. "I know all that. I just…hate it!"

Hatori sighed. "There's really nothing I can do for you. I only hope you can throw away your shell and learn that there are other people in the world that will accept you for who you are and what you are." With that, he walked out of the room.

Yuki was restless. He decided to go for a walk.

_Life was never enjoyable anyway. _He decided. _No one cares about me. I wonder if they'd even miss me._ He came to a clearing. He was going to walk right through when he saw someone out of the corner of his eye…


	11. So I love you

_**Standard disclaimers apply!**

* * *

_I updated quickly this time because I was so mean before. Hope you like!_

* * *

_

_Who's that? _Yuki peaked out from behind a tree. He saw a flash of black hair. Then a flash of white. _Rin and Haru? It sounds like they're arguing._

"But Haru, you said you'd take me back!" Rin whined. "I don't understand."

"Rin, I'm sorry. I just don't know if I love you anymore."

"How can you say that? After everything…"

Haru sat down on a rock and put his head in his hands. "I just don't know right now. You're incredible Rin, in so many ways. But…I don't feel like I need you."

"Well then who do you need? Huh? Are you going to tell me Yuki? That's not fair!"

He looked up sadly. "I never said who. And life isn't fair. Why can't you accept it? You're the one that broke everything up in the first place."

"But I changed my mind."

"So have I." With that, he stood up and walked away.

Rin stood alone for a moment. Then, out of anger, she kicked tree, then started walking in the opposite direction. Towards Yuki.

_I need to hide. _He thought. That's just what he did, hiding behind a large tree. Rin stomped by without a clue he was there.

Yuki slumped down. Could what Rin said have been true? Does Haru want him? Or someone else? He sighed. _Love…what does the word really mean?_

He stood up. There was one way to find out if Rin was right. He had to talk to Haru.

Yuki wandered back and found Tohru in the kitchen with Kisa and Hiro. Hiro was insulting her as usual, and Kisa was playing mediator.

Despite Hiro, Tohru was beaming with joy. "Yuki-kun, what would you like for dinner?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Your cooking is always wonderful, Honda-san. I don't care."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"Have you seen Haru by the way?" He asked.

"Hm? Hatsuharu-san?" Yes, he just went upstairs looking for you."

"Thanks." _Looking for me?_

He practically ran up the stairs. Haru was sitting in his room.

"Hi." Haru said. "The door was open…so…"

"Yeah. I did leave it open." Yuki sat on his bed. "Honda-san said you were looking for me."

"Yeah. I want to tell you something…"

"What?" There was silence. "Haru?" Yuki looked over and was shocked to see that Haru's eyes were wet. "What's wrong Haru?"

"I just want everyone to be happy." He said. "But when I try to make one person happy, someone else is hurt." He blinked back the tears. "I keep hurting people. The people I don't want to hurt."

_How can I be so selfish? I'm upsetting myself over my problems, but Haru's always worrying about someone else. _"Someone's always going to get hurt. You can't make everything perfect."

"But what am I supposed to do?"

"Well…try to make yourself happy…" Yuki said slowly.

"But I'll hurt someone else that way…"

"Haru…stop worrying about everyone else and worry about yourself." _I wonder if he's going to hurt me._

"Okay…" He leaned back and laughed sadly. (A/N: Yes, it's possible) "That's not even what I wanted to tell you."

"What did you want to tell me?"

"That I'm sorry."

"For what?" Yuki was getting confused.

"For telling you Rin and I were getting back together. I lied."

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked, trying to pretend he hadn't heard them in the clearing.

"I mean…" Haru was searching for the right words. "I mean…I love you. Or rather, I still love you. I always have, but you would never take me seriously, so I gave up a long time ago. But now…"

Yuki smiled. "Haru, I'm sorry I never took you seriously. And now…now I think I love you too."

"Are you just saying that because Honda-san is in love with Kyou?" Haru asked sharply. "I don't want to be a rebound…."

"You're not going to be one." Yuki said. "I really love you"

Haru stared into Yuki's violet eyes. Then, swiftly, smoothly, he grabbed him and kissed him.

After the magical moment they both pulled back.

"So…how are we going to explain we're gay?"

* * *

Hehe...I shall write more later... 


	12. Hey Ma, I'm Gay!

**_Standard disclaimers apply!_**

* * *

I've updated finally. There's only going to be one or two more chapters, so you better R&R and you better like the chapters.

* * *

The two of them looked at one another.

"No need to worry about it now…"

"Of course we need to worry about it!" Yuki exploded. "What are we going to do? What will our parents do!" He started hyperventilating.

"Hey calm down." Haru said, holding Yuki's shoulders firmly. "It's going to work out. I promise."

Yuki looked into the boy's cool grey eyes and took a deep breath. "How?"

Haru smiled. "We just have to tell the right people…."

Later that night Haru assembled Yuki, Momiji and Tohru in Yuki's bedroom.

"Yuki and I have a serious matter the discuss with you."

"What? What?" Momiji asked gleefully.

"As you know, everyone has different sexual preferences…"

Why of course, it makes us unique!" Tohru chimed in.

"Yes…well…Yuki and I would like to admit to something."

"What is it Haru?" Momiji's face beamed with innocent curiosity.

"We're gay." Haru said bluntly.

There was a moment of silence.

"Together?" Momiji asked.

"Yeah…"

He and Tohru looked at one another, then burst out "How cuuuuuuuuuuuuute!"

"This calls for a celebration!" Tohru gushed. "I'll make tea and cake!"

"No!" Yuki shouted. "I mean…no one knows. We need to keep it that way for a while."

The two of them blinked. "Okay…" Tohru smiled. "Whatever you're comfortable with Yuki-kun."

**_The next day…_**

It was lunchtime and Yuki and Haru sat at the table with Hanajima, Uo, Momiji, and Tohru (who had finally left Kyou's side).

Hanajima turned to Haru, a smile teasing her lips. "You look very happy today Hatsuharu." She turned to Yuki. "As do you."

"I'm not any happier than usual." Yuki said quickly. "There's nothing special about today."

The rest of the school day passed without incident - except for Haru going black on a few Yuki Fan Club girls - but we won't get into that. When they got back to Shigure's Haru cornered Yuki in the linen closet.

"I know you didn't mean it when you said today wasn't special," he whispered. "But you hurt my feelings, so why don't you lick my wounds?"

Yuki moaned as Haru's hands made their way up his shirt.

**WHAM!** The door slammed open and who stood there but Shigure.

"Oh my…" A smirk grew across his face. "May I join?"

All hell broke loose. "What the fuck?" Haru jumped on his, obviously gone black. "No! You can't have him. He's mine! You can't ruin this!"

"What the hell is going on?" Kyou yelled as he ran over (ignoring doctor's orders of course). He pulled off Haru and whacked him over the head, then turned to Yuki and, sneering, asked "Why the fuck are you so aroused?"

Yuki glanced at his crouch area and then turned to Haru helplessly.

Kyou caught on (for a change). "Wait- you two - in the closet! You freaks!"

Haru sat up and rubbed his head. "It's natural to have a physical and emotional attraction to someone." He said calmly.

"You and the rat? That's anything but natural." Kyou then turned and saw the desperate look in Yuki's eyes. Something inside him snapped, and all the hate he felt for this boy started to dissolve. _He never had it easy either._ He sighed. "When do you plan on telling your parents?"

"Tonight?" Haru said hopefully.

"I'll keep my mouth shut until then." He said. "Take care of that." He pointed at Shigure. "Homosexuals…I can't take this right now…I'm going back to bed…"

After Shigure was carefully gagged and locked in a closet, Haru headed for the phone. "I'll call everyone here I guess…" (Everybody being their parents, Ayame and Hatori).

"Tell them 8 o'clock."

"Okay."

Hatori showed up at 6:30. "Where's that idiot Shigure?"

"His editor called…"

"That poor woman…"

Yuki's mother made her appearance at 8 o'clock on the dot. "This had better be important…your father had a meeting and couldn't make it and I had a manicure scheduled. Why hello Haa-san." She said, switching gears from angry mother to charming relative.

A few minutes later Haru's parents walked in. "Honey, you haven't killed anyone have you?" Haru's mother asked.

"No mom."

"Oh thank god. What is it you must tell us then?"

Haru glanced at Yuki and grabbed his hand. Everyone was around the table, except Kyou who leaned against the wall in a corner across the room.

"We're gay."

There was a loud crash and the ceiling fell in. "No you're not!" A female voice screeched. Rin ran up and grabbed Haru by the shirt. "What about me?"

He shrugged. "Life isn't fair Rin."

She let go and sighed. "This isn't. Not at all. You'll regret this." With that she walked out the door.

"Haru, honey…." His mother piped up. "I'm glad you were honest with us. If this is how you feel, we support you."

"WHAT? Yuki's mother shrieked. "I will NOT accept this!" It's grotesque! This is all your fault you dirty boy!" She screamed at Haru. "You ruined my perfect child!"

"Mother…"

"SHUT UP!" I cannot believe this!"

"Hatori…I think you better do something…"

The good doctor pulled out a syringe. "Sedatives…" he explained. He stabbed Yuki's mother and she fainted.

The door burst open. "Hellllllllllo!" A voice sang. "Sorry I'm late!" Ayame then tripped over his mother's unconscious body. "Mother, you really shouldn't sleep in the doorway…" He turned his attention to Yuki. "What's this news? And why are you so red?"

"It appears Yuki and Hatsuharu are gay." Hatori said.

"Oh! Why then, I can make you a wedding dress dear brother!"

"NO!"

"Ah, fine then. Kyou, how about I make a dress for Tohru?"

"NO!"

"Fine, fine. Now, why is mother passed out on the floor? And where is my partner in crime?"

"I believe they locked Shigure in the closet." Hatori said.

"How did you know that?" Yuki asked.

"He's been banging on the door."

"Oh."

"Haru dear, we have to go." His mother kissed him on the cheek. "Yuki-kun, I do hope your mother comes around."

"So do I…"


	13. Forgive me please

**I know it's been months, but I finally finished. I've been so busy with school and friends and shit. But I got into honors for highschool and there are only about 3 weeks left of school, so I'm finally back on this site. Sorry, sorry, SORRY to anyone who was reading my stories.

* * *

Later that night…**

Hatori left with Yuki's mother and Ayame. Tohru let Shigure out of the closet. Momiji and Haru decided to stay the night.

"Hey Haru…" Yuki said when they were alone in his room. "Are you worried about what Rin said?"

Haru looked at him, then down. "No…but I am worried about how much I hurt her."

"Oh…" Yuki stared at the ground. "Are you regretting this?"

Haru looked up, startled. "No. Don't think that way."

"…Okay. I'm going to bed now."

"Can I crawl in with you?" Haru asked with a sly grin.

"Haru…not now…not after what happened with my mother…"

His face fell. "Sorry…"

Yuki went to bed, but Haru was restless. He wandered outside and sat in front of the house. He was staring at the sky when he heard sounds of movement coming from the roof. An orange head appeared over the edge.

"What are you doing down there?" Kyou asked.

Haru shrugged. "I really don't know…"

Kyou sighed. "I'm going to have to have one of those sappy conversations with you, aren't I?" He hopped down, again, ignoring doctor's orders. "What's bugging you kid?"

"Yuki's mother," Haru said. "She doesn't accept it…and as much as he tries to ignore it, it hurts him."

"That damn rat needs to toughen up," Kyou said. Then he looked at Haru's sad eyes. "Okay, fine. She just needs to be reminded that she gave birth to the rat, not the cat."

"How do I do that?" Haru asked.

Kyou sighed again. "I'll do it. Don't worry about a thing. But you owe me."

**The next day…**

The doorbell rang and Yuki answered it. He was shocked to see his mother. "Mother? Why are you here?"

"I'd forgotten something….something important." She said. "I've been using you since the moment you were born," she rushed on. "I got what I wanted. But that's not what a mother does. She doesn't use her child to get what she wants. She uses everything she has to make her child happy. I'm so sorry. All these years…" She started to cry. "I'm not worthy of being called 'Mother'."

"You're right. You're not," Yuki said harshly. "But…" He turned and saw Haru standing at the bottom of the stairs, watching. "But I forgive you, Mother. If you can accept me now, we can start over."

"I think that's what I want…" She looked at him. "Can I hug you?"

"Okay. Just remember, I'll transform."

Yuki's mother embraced him. "…You're not changing…"

"What?" Yuki pulled away gently. "You're right, I'm not."

"Why?" Haru asked.

"Because I broke the curse," Kyou said, walking up. "The cat no longer hates the rat. The rat no longer hates the cat. The ox is in love with the rat, even though the rat used him. It was forgiveness and love we needed."

"That's all we ever needed?" Yuki asked.

He shrugged. "I guess so. Now I'm sick of all this mushy shit. I'm going to the dojo."

"All right. See you later." For the first time, Yuki really smiled at Kyou. And what's more amazing, Kyou smiled back.


End file.
